Lost Angel
by Strikersky
Summary: Its everyones dream to be in an video game but one girl get's a chance to see everyone she could have only dreamed of my oc gets a chance to truly live, in a world most only dream of. She's the angel of the organization Tsuki and she will do everything to prove you don't need a heart to be loved. AxelxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Chapter 1 this story was done for a bit of fun but I hope you like it I'm still working very hard on it. But its gotten really cold here Yuki that means snow right? But its pretty to look at I just can't stand it so much. Soon it will be time for me to graduate but I'm not ready does anyone real like that the presure just builds put and soon maybe I'll break if only... If I could do anything it would be to run away from everything and be like an anime I'd like to be the bad guy I think I'd make a great one but with help I might turn good one day. Oh well enjoy my first chapter.**

Axel walked in wearing a long black coat, he had green eyes, red hair, black tattoo's, and was 18. He was walking in to see a guy with the same black coat but with golden eyes and blue hair. "Hey Saix what's my mission?" He smirked. "You're going to have to see Xemnas he'll give you your mission." He gave a calm answer. "What did I do this time?" He said walking away with a sigh Saix watched him walk off.

He walked down the long hallway and looked at the door and knocked. "Yo Xemnas I'm here to get my mission." "Come in." He went in and saw Xemnas with a pile of paperwork with an irritated look. "Number 8 I have an important mission for you." "Well what is it?" "You know how we were brought back." "Yeah thanks to you." "No it was not me it was our… Angel she gave us new life and I want you to find her." Xemnas gave his bored expression. "Fine but what does she look like." "That's why it's so important we do not know." "Well how do you expect me to find her?" "You'll have as much time as you need… and you will be remaining in that world till you find her." He had a slight look of interest. "Huh?" "But I'm guessing you won't need very long because nobodies revived by her will be attracted to her so you will find her then bring her here." "…Fine Superior." Axel then left for a new world in a black portal.

A girl was walking down the street her name was Tsuki she had long white hair, pale blue eyes that were like ice, she wore a blue and white dress, with a blue ribbon in her hair. She was passing the park.

Axel leaned against a tree in the park. (How am I supposed to find her? There must be a million girl's in this world how will I find one who supposedly brought us back…) He then looked to see a girl who looked 14 with white hair. Axel felt like an overwhelming happiness filled him. But he didn't know why but a tear ran down his eye.

Tsuki passed by when she noticed a guy in a black coat, green eyes, tattoos under them, and red spiky hair. "Hm…" He then looked at her. "Your Axel…" "…" "Am I right." He nodded she smiled. "You're one of my favorite characters in Kingdom hearts." "Huh?" "Yeah but I never thought I'd see someone dressed up in the park." "Huh yeah." "My name is Tsuki." "Axel got it memorized." She gave a small smile then laughed "It's so cheesy just like him." Axel didn't know why but he wanted to live just to see her smile. "Fine then Axel where were you going dressed like that?" "I'm new here just taking in the sites." "Well I can show you around town." "Hm… okay." "But can you do something about that outfit?" He stared at his clothes "Sure."

They walked to a house. "Can you wait here Tsuki?" "Sure." It was outside. He soon came out wearing brown dickies, sleeveless red shirt, and a scarf. He noticed she was staring at the sky. (What is she thinking?) She turned. "You look better… but what about this hair?" She pulled it. "That's my real hair." "You really are a crazy fan." "…" "Here let's at least put your hair back." She took a band putting it on his hair. "There that's much better." "Ah thanks." She smiled "Sure." They began to walk. He then handed her ice cream. "Thanks." "I didn't know what you liked is I just got you vanilla." "That's fine." "So how much do you know about Axel?" "A lot." It felt strange to say his own name..."Well then what's his number?" "8" "His best friend?" "Roxas." "Hm… His real name?" "…Lea." "You're right." "I know I am." "Why does he say got it memorized." "Because he wants to be remembered…" She tilted her head slightly. "Hey Axel where you sad when the organization was destroyed?" "…" "Well I was. They should find a way to bring them back." She looked at the sky. "Well it looks like I have to go." "Sure let me give you my number." "Oh yeah." He took her arm and wrote in pen. She then took his arm and wrote. "Let's hang out again Axel." "Sure Tsuki." He smiled as she was gone. (I wasted the entire day with that girl but she was sweet.)

Tsuki was walking home she then saw her house when she approached the door she saw through the window a man with blue hair standing over dead bodies it was her mother and father. (No… no Mother, Father? Why) she ran.

She was knocking on the door and Axel opened the door. "Tsuki what are you doing here?" She cried. "What's the matter?" "My parents they were lying on the ground motionlessly… they looked dead." "Did you call the police?" "No but the guy had blue hair and he looked a lot like Saix." "Come on in." She did. She sat on the coach. "Please be quiet for a second." "Hm…" Tears continued to fall down her eyes. He picked up the phone. "Hello I would like to report a murder on xxx st 8943 no was left alive-"(What about me?) "Ax-" He put a hand on her mouth. She stood still not making a sound as he stared at her. "But the daughter Tsuki was not there, yes thank you." He hanged up. "Axel why did you lie?" "The guy looked like Saix" She nodded. "Then you must be her." "Who?" "Xemnas call's you our Angel. You brought the organization back to life." "You're lying there not real." "I can prove it." "How?" He made a portal. "Then that guy was Saix and he killed my parents." "I'm sorry I never knew they would do that." She cried. "I know, but what do they want with me?" "…I don't know but you brought us back your very important to us. Now come along…" "It doesn't mean I'm coming with you." She ran out the door. "Tsuki! Come back!" But she was gone.

Tsuki was out in the cold without a clue what to do. (Was it because of me that my parent's died? Was it my fault? Maybe I should go back so they don't hurt anyone else but I-I don't want to go…) She then noticed Saix he had long blue hair, golden eyes, with the black coat. "What do you want? You already took my parent's." She chocked up. "I never planned on taking their lives… but they had gotten in my way. Now let's go." "No I won't not with you." "Would you much rather have Axel." "…" "Fine then." He then knocked her out. She fell in his arms.

Tsuki was just waking up she saw she was sleeping on the ground she looked up it was all white and it was a prison cell. "Where am I?" "In a cell." She looked out to see Saix. "Saix?" "So you know my name angel." "Of course I do but please let me out." "No stay in here." "But-" She began to get scared she was about to cry. "Saix what do you think you're doing?" She looked to see Axel. "Axel." "Saix is this any way to treat our angel." he opened the door and picked her up and took her away. "I'll keep her for now."

He then took her to his room it was all white there was a couch and two doors that lead to other room's. "You can take that room Tsuki" "Thank you Axel." "No problem." He put a hand on her head and smiled. (Does he have a heart or not he say's I brought them back but how?) She went in the room and lied on the bed. (Axel's a good friend.)

The next day "Tsuki… Tsuki wake up let's go." She looked up. "What Axel?" "Time to go." "Where?" She rubbed her eyes. "To meet the organization." "…But I'm hungry." "We can eat after." "Okay then and I'm hungry too." He made a portal and they walked in.

Axel had his hood over his face. She looked up at all the nobodies they were all there. (There all alive.) "Superior I've brought you our angel Tsuki…" He then looked down at her and smirked. But she saw in the other organization members were feeling overwhelming happiness. "You do know why you're here don't you Angel? You brought us the organization back to life." "How do you know for sure it was me?" "Axel found you on the first day and you know about us." "But-I" "Well for now you are going to be staying with Axel… Axel you will still be receiving normal mission's it will be your choice whether to bring her or not but she must be protected at all time." "Of course." "That brings a close to our meeting." Then they were all gone. "Let's go eat Tsuki." "Okay." She followed him.

They got to the kitchen "What do you feel like eating Tsuki?" "Um… how bought bacon and eggs." "Sure." "Here let me help." Axel wasn't the best at cooking and she could tell. They sat down in their room. She gave one of her eggs to Axel. "I'm not much of a breakfast person." "Fine with me." He was now on his 3rd egg. "You eat a lot." He merely smirked. "You don't get a lot of good food here." "Meaning no one can cook." "Exactly."

Later that day Tsuki looked at Axel. "Hey Axel." "What?" "Are you just going to continue to sleep all day?" "You know I can." "I do but-" "Okay then how bought we go to Twilight Town and get some ice cream?" "Really let's go Axel." She pulled his hand. "Yeah let's go we can see the sunset." She smiled at him.

They then got to Twilight Town and it was just as she saw on the game. "This place is amazing Axel I love it I only see this place on a TV." She smiled brightly. (Her smile I love it but is that possible for me? All I want to do is make her happy.) He then gave her sea salt ice cream on top of the clock tower watching the sunset. She licked it. "Salty yet sweet it's great." "I'm glad you like it." "But Axel I have a question for you?" "What?" "Where's Roxas?" "Roxas he's fine don't worry about him do you want to meet him?" "Yeah." "How bought we meet him soon." "Okay." (I wonder why Roxas wasn't at that meeting but he said it was okay. So I'll believe Axel) "Thank you Axel." "For what ice cream no problem." "Not just that but for that but for taking me here I always wanted to eat ice cream on the clock tower is one of my wishes." "What are the rest?" "I'll tell you when I complete the list." "Tell me first?" "Promise." She gave a closed smile.

The next day she was watching Axel he was about to go on a mission. "Where are you going to Axel?" "Huh?" "What world?" "I'm going to Atlantis." "Amazing." "What?" "Who knew Fire and water mixed." "Don't speak of it, I hate water especially Atlantis." "I knew it." She laughed. "Good thing I don't have to go I'm a bad swimmer." "Just ne glad I don't take you." "Very glad bye." "Where are you going/" "I want to meet the rest of the organization I wonder what there like." "Seriously?" "Yes I want to meet then." "Fine but be careful and remember they can kill you." "They can, but they won't, come back soon Axel." "Sure." He smiled.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter it was fun writing it tell me if I need to edit more I can't seem to see my own mistakes. But please reveiw...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Strikersky**

**Well sincce its almost Halloween please accept this as a treat but it just a short chapter so I hop you like it please tell me how you holiday was I'm going to be dressing up too school is a real drag I can't even pick my own outfit. Oh well hope you like this.**

Tsuki began to walk down the hall. (I wonder who's here. What's in this door.) She slowly opened it she then saw Demyx on the couch about to play his sitar. "Demyx?" She smiled he had dirty blonde, spiky hair, blue eyes. (It's the real Demyx he's just like the game.) "Huh?" He looked confused. "Demyx I'm so happy to meet you!" She jumped and held him. "Why me?" "You're just so awesome." "Your Tsuki right?" She nodded yes. "You're kinda weird but I like you." "Please can you play your Sitar for me?" He then took both her hands. "No one's ever asked me to play for them of course." He then took his sitar and played. "If you know the song you can sing to it." "Hm… okay…"

'Darkness of white

You can through the sadness take your flight

And become the wings That pierce the veil

Spreading strong and true tonight.

Brought into the light at last By the cold exposing sun.

I was granted freedom tamed To become the chosen one.

Through the mirror, Night reflected;

Miraculous to see! My soul threw away the mask

That hides the deeper me. Breaking the dark of night,

Piercing through the painted white. Cut it all away

From yesterday 'Til an new era's in sight.

Unlock the heart within, Let it spread its wings and soar. Rising up in flight

Through the night of white And fly on forever more!'

Just then Luxord came in. "Demyx can you be quiet your singing more like a girl than usual but better." He then looked. "Oh was it the Angel singing. Who knew she could sing?" Luxord had blond hair, gold eyes, with a black coat on. "Nice to meet you I'm Luxord." "Tsuki said "You can call me Tsuki." "Okay Tsuki what are you writing?" He noticed she was writing in a small white note book. She smiled "Nothing you'd be interested in Luxord." "Is it a diary?" He had a small spark of interest as he smirked. "No." "Well your making it interesting so how about this if you lose to me at poker I get a peat." "And if I win." "You won't but I'll give you anything." "Hm… deal." She smiled.

10 minutes later "Dang it." Luxord said. Both Tsuki and Demyx smirked. "Ugh." He was angry. "How did you do that Tsuki?" She shrugged writing in the white book. "But if you'd really want to know this book is just full with memories. To help me capture a moment and full of my wishes." Luxord and Demyx just stared at her. Luxord said "People with hearts can truly be strange." "Say's you." She smiled. "Well you did win what do you want." "Well I was wondering… cam you take me to Vexan?" "That's it?" "Yes…" She said smiling slightly. "Sure." He said walking. "But what's so important about him?" "I want to meet him I heard he is a scientist." They then got to a door. "Well this is it good luck." "Thanks Luxord oh and tell Demyx thank you for playing the sitar." Then she knocked on the door. "Axel if it is you go away but if anyone else come on in." (Axel really does cause a lot of trouble.) Tsuki then peaked her head in the door. She looked in the room to see a room full of bottles with who knows in it. "Oh it's just our angel…" He looked. He had green eyes, long blond hair, and the same black coat.. "Call me Tsuki and your Vexan." "Very smart Tsuki." "What are you making?" "A potion for healing." He was looking intensively at the glass vile..."May I help?" He looked at her questioning. "I always wanted to make something like this." "Fine but follow my exact orders." "Sure." She was measuring strange liquid's mixing them together. "Like this?" "Yes exactly." She smiled.

Soon after she was done she wrote in her note book. "Thank you so much Vexan I learned a lot." She handed him the potion she had made. "No keep it. It was your first one." "Thank you." She smiled. "Well I have to go, see you I'm grateful you are a great teacher."

Tsuki walked down the hall. (Maybe Axel's back now I really hope so wait is that Larxene it is.) She then ran to catch up with her. "Your Larxene right?" "Yes what's it to you?" She sounded annoyed. "I just wanted to meet you." "Why?" "I was always kinda curious what you were like and wanted to ask you what's it like to be in the organization as the only girl?" "That's it? "Yeah I really admire it." "Hm… well I'll tell only you a secret between girls." "Okay." They both laughed.

After "It was great to talk to you Larxene let's do it again." "Sure. Sorry to be in a rush." "No problem see you later." She was then gone. (Where am I again it was that way Oh no I was talking with Larxene and I had no idea where I was going and now I don't know how to get back) She then looked in the distance. "Who?" "It's me Saix… Angel" "Oh? Sorry but Saix can you tell me how to get back to Axel's room?" She asked. He looked at her. "Fine I can take you there." He then grabbed her hand. (Saix is very strange…) "I've heard that you made friends with half the organization in one day." "Really I never knew they thought of me as friends I'm really grateful." She smiled and saw Saix meant it. "No it's not possible you can't possibly be happy with a friendship with us." "Who say's? I do like everyone in the organization. They've all been very nice to me." "You can't like a fake friendship when you could have a real one." "I can there all my friends." She ran. (He can't say what I can, and can't do, but I wonder can he still be friends with Axel after what he just said?)

She then stated to notice her surrounding she knew things were starting to look familiar. (I guess I can find my way back from here.) She began to walk she started to look down realizing she was tired from being up so much when she yawned and bumped into someone. "Oh." She looked up. "Axel I'm sorry." "Where's your head?" He smirked. She smiled "Where were you? I was looking for you." "I met some people from the organization they were very kind and I learned a lot. It was fun." He gripped her hand she looked up at him and couldn't help but smile every time she was around Axel. "So what exactly did you do today?" She told him everything except what happened with Saix. "Well want to go get ice cream?" She smiled "Of course. She pulled his arm Axel thought. (Just now I felt something what was it?) He allowed him to be dragged by her into the portal.

Axel handed her ice cream. "So how was Atlantis Axel?" "Wet and full of water." "Horrible?" "Worse." She merely laughed Axel gave a small sigh "I'm glad my pain makes you happy."" "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" "It's fine." "A question why do they all call me angel?" 'Because you're going to get our hearts back." "How?" He shrugged. "Not a clue." She merely looked at him. (I do wonder how? And what planes does Xemnas have for me?") He thought then took her back to the organization where soon enough she fell asleep.

The next day "So where are you going today Axel." She gave a closed eyes smile. "I'm going to hallow bastin…" "Really that's so cool. Have you ever met any named cloud or Sephiroth there." He made a serious face. "Why? And who are they?" "Because they are some of my favorite characters." He then said slightly jealous. "What about me?"" "" Well your my favorite." "With that he smiled and said "No I have never met them." "Too bad." She sighed. "I would have really liked to meet them." She sat on the chair holding her head up. "What are you going to do today Tsuki." He saw her shoot him a smile. "Meet the rest of the organization." "Be careful please." He said stern. She got up saying "I know they can kill me." He watched her leave.

**Hey Well it was short but sweet right and anyway I have a lot to for tomarrow so till later Strikersky oh and please reveiw ignore my bad spelling.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Strikersky**

**Well watching a movie but I felt like putting up a new chapter hope you like it.**

As she walked down the hall she saw Lexeaus he had orange hair and a mean looking face. He looked very unapproachable but she wasn't scared but happy she placed her hands together and smiled. "Your Lexaeus am I right?" The man looked at her in a stern face. He nodded. "My name is Tsuki, what are you doing?" She was so happy and cheerful that he was pushed into a corner by her pure excitement. She wanted him to talk she asked him a whole bunch of questions that he didn't know where to start in answering her. Her eyes sparkled. Finally he said "Yes my name is Lexaeus." His voice was low but clear. She continued to talk slowly so he would have a chance to answer her this time. She noticed he was enjoying the conversation as much as she was till finally he said he had to go on a mission she nodded and watched him walk off.

She continued to walk down the colorless hallway. (I swear one day I must paint these hall's or at least put up some sign's.) She heard a loud bang it went off echoing from the hallway. "Sigh must be a gun." "…" "Gun? That must mean, Xigbar!" She ran into the room. She panted running out of breath coming into the room. "Xiggy!" He had a long white and black ponytail, back eyes patch, gold eyes, and was wearing a black coat. She saw him make a surprised face when the name rolled pass his lips "Xiggy?" She smiled "It is you." She laughed in excitement. "My name is Xigbar. Xigbar." He said saying the name twice as to get through to her not to ever call him that again but she simply ignored it shrugging "I like Xiggy better." "Tsuki am I right?" She nodded. He scoffed "Why'd you come here." He turned away from her." "I heard a fire then you were here." "Usually they come here to test their accuracy. This is my shooting rang." She made a surprised oh. She then took this chance to look around she saw it was colorless like any other room but there were targets and monsters that seemed to pop out of nowhere. "So if you're going to be here you'll need this." He forced his gun into her hands she took hold of it but then frowned "What do I do with it?" "First you grip it then shoot." He made it sound so easy. But she was never used to holding things so heavy. "Well go ahead shoot." He pointed to the target. "Just remember to keep both your eyes open." "Yes sir." She gave a playful salute then shot. The gun jerked her back not used to the force. Xigbar laughed. "Hey it was my first time!" She held the gun. "Well keep practicing." She looked away "fine." They practiced a bit more well enough for him to get used to the idea of her calling him Xiggy. But Tsuki wanted to see the rest of the castle.

"Thank you for teaching me how to use a gun Xiggy." "Whatever." He looked away embarrassed. She was about to leave when she heard him say "Come back for more lesson's…" "Sure!" She yelled back to him continuing on her way. He muttered to himself "Weird girl."

She continued on her way down the hall she was caught by surprise when she Xaldin. He had long black dread lonks and purple eyes. "Hello Angel." "My name is Tsuki." "Tsuki…" "Well I have a question.' "What is I. "Why did you choose that hair style?" She pulled on it and it bounced back up. He took a long breath. "Really Angel?" He gave her a questioning look. "Yes why'd you pick dread lock's. He looked at her. She seriously wanted to know. "Have you heard Reggae music?" "Well yeah." "That's why I'm a fan of Ziggy Marley…" He looked away slightly avoiding eye contact he was expecting her to laugh. But was taken by surprise when she smiled "Really? I like their music too." She was about to walk off when he said stern "Don't tell anyone." "Okay." She continued on her way.

Tsuki walked down the hall when she smelt a sweet smell like flowers she smiled softly to herself. The smell was so hypnotic that she followed to its location. She soon found herself taking a small peak past a door. She saw a beautiful field of flowers in the wide room. "Wow how amazing." She then heard a voice "Hey who's there?" She saw Marluxia with his long pink hair, and green eyes. "Hello Marluxia." She gave a small smile. He gave a sigh of relief "It's only you angel, I thought you were Axel." He crossed his arm's at the thought. "So he really does burn your flowers…" She gave a small nod of understanding. She wrote some thing's down in her small white book with a look of satisfaction on her face when she was done. "So what brings you here Angel?" "Me?" She pointed to herself. "Oh just call me Tsuki." "A beautiful name for a cute girl." He bowed slightly handing her a white rose she returned with a smile taking it. "It's real pretty. Thank you Marluxia." "Tsuki." She heard her name being called but it had a hint of jealousy. It was Axel he walked fast toward them. "Hello Axel." He noticed her hold the rose close to herself as she smiled. "Were leaving." He gripped her hand in a possessive manor as he took one final look at Marluxia he gave him a quick smirk. "Possessive much aren't we?" He snapped his fingers for Marluxia's roses to catch fire. "Ah…" He ran to control the flames. He took her out of the garden.

As she was being dragged out she said in a slightly curious "What's the matter Axel?" She tipped her head cutely. "Nothing…" She tried to get a better look at his eyes she saw an inner rage. "If I did something wrong you can tell me I won't do it again." He gave her a hard stare she suddenly felt very small as he moved closer. "You didn't do anything wrong…" She felt the hand on her wrist loosen. (Why did I get like that it was just when I saw you smile at him I felt- No I can't feel.) "The rose." He gave out a hand she gave it to him. As soon as it got in his grip it burned he dropped it. "AXEL!" "Sorry." He looked away avoiding her eye contact. "No you're not…" She gave him a disappointed face then ran. "Tsuki!" He reached out for her. (When's she sad, why did I reach for her?) He stood then went after her.

Tsuki ran out of breath she panted slightly and looked around no sign of Axel. (Axel's so mean that jerk, but I have to go back sooner or later.) "Hmph I don't care…" She went straight into a room. She immediately noticed that filled in the room was piles of books. She took a step in quietly as to not disturb anyone. She took a small breath then said "Hello?" (This place is huge I wonder if it belongs to Zexion?) She then saw reading a book Zexion he didn't look up even as she took a seat beside him. "You are Zexion right?" "Yes and you must be Tsuki. Did you need something." (He said my name.) Star's twinkled in her eyes. She felt the sudden need to hug him she refrained herself from it. She nodded no. "What are you reading?" It was the book he always carried around with him even when he fought. "It's about everything in the organization." She then said "Well I guess I better be leaving now Zexion thank you." She left and started to run down the hall's. He mumbled "Interesting…"

She took a small walk back to her room she walked in to see a nervous Axel. "Axel?" He held something behind his back. "I'm sorry Tsuki." "You already said that prove it to me." She gave him an angered look. (This will now be the sappiest thing I ever done.) He gave her flowers putting the firmly in her arms. "I mean it." She then held him thank you Axel this makes me really happy." Axel took this chance to hold her back. He smiled.

A week later Axel lied on him back then sheepishly he scratched the back of his head "Tsuki." "Yeah?" "I was wondering do you want to go to Twilight Town with me." A blush ran across his cheeks. "Of course."

Axel held her firmly as they walked out of the portal he then put let her go. "Here." He put a pouch in her hand. "Do what you want." "You're not going to stay?" she gave a small sound of disappointment. She then looked in the small pouch. "This is munny right?" "Yeah." "And you didn't steal it did you?" He gave her a blank face. "No I swear I didn't steal it." "Okay but I think this is around 50 000 money or more." He laughed. "I'm not a liar got it memorized." "Ah you said got it memorized." He put two fingers to her head. She squealed then gripped around his neck. He blushed then removed her. "I got to go." He then left blushing into a portal. "Come back soon Axel ." She smiled waving till he left then felt a sudden depression wash over her. "Axel…"

She walked down the town she knew it by heart after all what person wouldn't she was in the struggle area where she spotted Seifer and his gang. Seifer had a black cap on, blonde hair, and was wearing white. Then there was Fuu she had long white hair and red eyes. And beside her was Rai he had short black hair. And finally she saw Vivi behind then he was so short she didn't notice, with his giant hat hiding his face, and only showing his bright yellow eyes. They spotted her which she knew it must not be a good thing. Seifer said "Look what we have here guys?" She looked. "Are you new here?" "…' (Ah what do I do? What do I do? Axel) She looked up at him nervous. "Yes-s." He smiled slightly. "Well how about I give you the grant tour." He put an arm around her waist. "Hm… no thanks. I really have to get going." Escaping she backed away. But he caught her wrist. "You're not leaving." She struggled. "Let go of me." "Hey Seifer I don't think she likes you." She looked "Roxas." He had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and was most likely around her age. Seifer loosened his grip for a moment only for Roxas to grab her and say "Run!" She did so watching Roxas burst into a smile she did so also.

They soon got away. "Thanks Roxas." "How do you know my name?" (He doesn't know.) "Oh well what's your name." He gave her a smile." "Tsuki." "It suit's you." He stared into her eyes. "What were you doing anyway?" "Nothing I was just walking through town till they came. I think I'm a magnet for trouble." "Oh well do you want company think of me as your own personal body guard." He bowed. Sure thanks Roxas." She took him by the hand.

It was nearing the end of the day and the sun was setting over the horizon. "Well Roxas I had fun and for that thank you." "No problem maybe we can do it again?" "Sure." They both smiled. "Tsuki do you know a guy named Axel?" "Yes but how-" "Tell him he was a great friend and we have to meet again." "Sure Roxas." She smiled then left.

As she walked ahead she tripped but Axel caught her. "Thanks Axel." "No problem." "Next time you have to come with me… Oh yeah I saw Roxas." He froze. "I know I'm sorry I didn't tell you I-" "You said not to worry and he seems fine." He looked at her then she said "He told me to tell you Lets meet again and you were a good friend." "So he did remember… Are you ready let's go." Yes."

The next day Tsuki was wearing some of her new clothes a pair of white shorts, light blue sleeveless shirt, and a light blue bow. "Nice clothes Tsuki." "Thanks Axel." "Now what are you doing today?" "Wandering…" "Okay." She then smiled at him. "Oh here." "What is it? Not more money…" "No candy I brought them from many different worlds." "Hm… thanks." She watched Axel go. "I really wish you would stay Axel." But he was already gone… Someone then came in she looked up. "Saix..?" "Yes now come." "Why?" "You're going to spend some time with me today." He gave calm expression. "What if I don't want too." "It's my mission. You and I have no choice." He made a portal and forced her in. "Ah!"

Sora fell to the ground she got up and looked around it was sunny and there was a beautiful beach. "Wait this is Destiny Island." "Correct Angel." Saix came out. "My name is Tsuki. Now take me back." "Not till the day is over." He then put an arm around her waist. "Stop it Saix!" (What is he doing he's acting like he's my boyfriend!) She spent a bit more time arguing with Saix but in the end he was still holding her around the waist as they walked. "Now Angel what do you wish to do?" "Nothing with you." But then she spotted the island. (Just like the game if Saix wasn't here it'd be perfect) She smiled then clapped her hands together "So you want to go to that island?" She looked at him. "Not with you!-" But she was picked up and thrown over his back. "Hey!" She was taken in a portal to the island.

Tsuki couldn't help but smile she walked around and Saix followed her. They then got to the tree where you could fully enjoy the sunset. Saix then put both hands on her waist to lift her onto the tree. "Hey!" She yelled a few minutes past of silence till Tsuki said "A few minutes past of silence till Tsuki said "Saix are you and Axel still friends..?" "What do you mean?" "Before you said that I don't have a friendship with Nobodies." "Okay Somebodies can have friendships not Nobodies…" "I don't think your right I don't even think you need hearts." "We do." "I don't understand why it's so important?" "A person with a heart can't understand us." "But I can try." He then smiled. "For Axel…" But she didn't hear it. (He just smiled..?) "I think somewhere inside of you your still you Isa…" He then lifted her down she just started to notice how tall he was. He took both her hands. "What are you?" He kissed her cheek. She then slapped him and she ran. (Where am I going to go? I'm cornered!) She then fell when someone caught her. She looked up. "Riku?" He had long white hair, and green eyes. "Saix what are you doing? I thought you were all dead." "Ugh… I'll be coming back for you Angel." He was then gone. "So your name is Angel?" "No Tsuki." "Why are you with the organization?" They kidnapped me…" "Oh… Well come with me." "Huh?" "I'll help you." "Okay." She then followed him.

**Hey hoped you liked it well review me if you think I should add any changes but please forgive my spelling.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone Strikersky**

**but I have a question did you ever want to hibranate? Just joking it was just so cold today that I wanted to sleep so badly but I get off early tommarow so lucky me. But someone important came back to me. Its nice well thanks for listening but guess what there will be a new story coming out its called My story it will include Auron in it along with one of my OC's but it will be coming soon so look forward to it. Thank you. **

A few days later she sat in the boat with Riku. Sora and Kairi were already in the boat together. "Sorry you have to paddle Riku." "Don't worry about it sweetie." They then got to the island. Sora had short spiky, brown hair, and blue eyes. He was Roxas's somebody and then there was Kairi she had long red hair, and blue eyes currently Sora girlfriend. Once off the boat Tsuki said "So Kairi have you eaten the Paopu fruit together." "Maybe." Tsuki smiled (So she has.) "What about you and Riku?" "What do you mean?" "You haven't noticed Riku really likes you." "No he's just a food friend…" "Whatever you say…"

Later Sora said "Well better go see the king if the organization really is back." Riku then said "You're right should we go today?" Kairi nodded yes. Riku said "What should we do about Tsuki? The organization is still after her." Sora then smiled and jumped "I know we can take her to Radiant Garden Leon and the gang can protect her." "Okay then let's get ready."

Tsuki was sitting on the palm tree as she wrote in her white book. "Hey Cutie, anything about me in there?" She looked to see Riku. "Nope nothing…" (He's been calling me more strange names) He helped her down. "So Honey were going to take you to a new world for your protection but before that I have something I want you to answer for me." "What?" He then noticed she was staring at the paopu fruit. He grabbed a piece of the star shaped fruit. "You want some." "No because I have to share it with someone." "Share it with me?" "Uh..?" "I love you Tsuki do you love me?" "Huh?" She blushed red as he tried to kiss her. "Wait Riku." He stopped "I don't think I can accept those feelings-" "You can have as much time as you need please think about it." "Okay…" He then held her and kissed the top of her head. (I can't accept those feelings Riku… but I'll think about it…)

Later that night they were going to go on a gummi ship to Radiant Garden. It was late though and Tsuki was tired. "Sora I'll take Tsuki to the bedroom up stairs." "Okay Riku." Tsuki was half asleep. "Up we go Sweetie." He lifted her and he put her into a bed. She immediately fell asleep. Riku looked at her and patted her head. "Sleep well Tsuki." (Please I hope you can accept my love…)

The next day it was just before dawn she was still tired. So as they were landing she rested her head on Riku's shoulder she was falling back to sleep.

They soon landed Riku said "Tsuki...? Tsuki? Wake up." "5 more minutes…Ax-" She then looked up. "Morning Riku." "Yeah do you have the answer to my question?" "No… not one you'll like…" "You can love me Tsuki I know it." "No I don't know that's why I can't give you an answer Riku." "Okay… come on let's go you'll be staying with Sora's friend's. "…Okay" She followed him

Tsuki thought (So this is Radiant Garden) they went into the house. (Leon, Cid, Yuffie, and Aerith.) She smiled Sora began to introduce then even though she already knew their names. Leon had spiky brown hair and black clothing. Cid was on the computer with blue eyes and blonde hair. Yuffie had short black hair and green clothing she was also a ninja. Finally she saw Aerith who smiled nicely to her with her brown hair tied up with a pink ribbon. "Nice to meet you all." She smiled (I wonder where Cloud is?) Riku then said "Sora I have to go give me an answer when I get back?" "Sure." He then left leaving her with the others. Yuffie then asked "Hey are you still tired." She nodded and yawned. "Oh I know what room you can step in." She took her the room was plain but she immediately slept.

Later that morning someone came into the room and he immediately went into bed. He had spiky, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He then noticed something that there was someone in his bed. "Who?-" He looked to notice a cute girl with white hair. "What the HECK!" He jumped falling off his bed. "Who is she?!" Leon stood beside him. "What's the matter with you Cloud?" "The girl who is she and why is she here?" "Her name is Tsuki and she's staying here." "Why in my bed." "Yuffie put her in here." Tsuki then woke up looking at both the men argu her beautiful blue eyes gazed up at them. "Is something wrong?"

Cloud was talking to Leon "Well you'd freak out too if there was a cute girl in your bed." "So she's cute to you?" "…" "Shut up Leon." "Besides she's way out of your liege." "Are you trying to say you like her Leon?" "Not at all." He smirked Tsuki then came down the stairs she noticed Cloud. "Sorry to steal your bed Cloud." "No problem." "How did you know my na-" She tripped going down only for Cloud to catch her. "Thanks." She got back on her feet and smiled.

A few days later she was walking with Aerith "So where are we going Aerith." "It's a surprise." She smiled genially. "So are you enjoying your stay here Tsuki?" "Yes but where are we going Aerith?" She put a finger to her lips. "It's a surprise." "So is it down there?" "Yeah." She then looked to see the old church. "Were in the slums" "Oh so can I go inside?" "Yes it's there." She then walked in walked into the church. She then saw in the back of the church there was flowers Lilies mostly. "I used to sell these around town." "Why'd you stop?" "…" "Well these flowers are pretty I like them." "Well we came here to some for the house." "I think that's a great idea." She smiled They then put the flowers in the basket. "Well we better get back Tsuki." Tsuki was kneeling down to get better look at the flowers "Hm… okay but we'll have to come back." "Of course." They both smiled as they walked back.

Later she was talking with Leon and he took one of the lilies and placed it in her hair. "There." She merely smiled at him as he gave her some sea-salt ice cream. "You don't like ice cream Leon?" "Not before dinner." She put the popsicle stick in the garbage. She walking back when she tripped Leon caught her. "Are you naturally this clumsy?" "I am not." "You are." Then he laughed. "This isn't funny LEON." She gripped his arm she was clearly upset and he just smiled. He out a hand around her waist. "Tsuki really didn't know how to respond. "…" "Tsuki?" She put her hair behind her ear then smiled and ran off. "Dang it…" He said under his breath.

The next day she was hanging around with Cloud "So Cloud can we go for a walk?" "Sure." "Okay then let's go this way." "Tsuki!" But she was gone. (I thought it was a walk not a 100 meter dash.) But he'd already lost her.

Tsuki was then there (this is where Sephiroth was last and over the cliff there are no heartless…) Cloud then caught up. She smiled "Hey Cloud." He was too tired and trying to catch his breath. He looked up at her. "So Cloud what's it like to hold your sword." He stared at her a second then gave her the sword "Here." She took it with both hands. "It's so heavy." He smiled. "No hold it like this." He put an arm around her then moved her hands into place. "Better but it's still heavy." She took the sword then put it in his hands "Here Cloud and thanks." They then looked. "Sephiroth!" (Sephiroth?) She then had a sparkle in her eye. "It really is Sephiroth…" She looked at him had long silver hair, green eyes, and black clothing. "It's been a long time hasn't it Cloud and what have we here a young girl…Not often I see you with one. What's your name?" "Run Tsuki." "Tsuki huh?" He smirked "Yet another thing I take from you." "Go hide Tsuki." She nodded yes then hid behind a rock she watched them fight but she couldn't stand it. She closed her eyes till she noticed the clanging of swords were gone. She then felt a slight touch. "Come on Tsuki." "Cloud are you okay?" "Fine Sephiroth left in the middle of it." "…Okay." "Let's just get back." She followed (Cloud.)

The next day Tsuki was walking alone. (What to do? What to do?) She then went to that cliff without Cloud it was a bit lonely. She looked around. "What to do now?" She then heard Sephiroth laugh. She looked he was resting on a rock wounded. "What are you doing here?" "Sephir-oth?" "Who else?" She walked towards him. "Get Cloud if you wish." She walked toward him "Your wounded." "He'll still fight me." "But you're not ready for a fight." "…" She then took out something. "It's a potion Leon gave it to me because I fall a lot." "Why are you giving it to me." "You hurt and I will not fall." She crossed her arm's. He drank it she smiled. He got up with ease. "Weird girl…" "Well I got to go." "Where?" "Hm…I don't know yet." "Away from the monster." She turned fast then froze. She then got angry "NO! I just-" "Come with me. Just for the day." She nodded yes and he took her hand.

As they walked she said "So why are you after Cloud?" "You don't need to know." "Are you going to answer any of my questions?" "No." She frowned then saw a Banora white tree. "Weird I thought these only grew in Banora." "Have you been there before?" "Nope." He took a blue apple. "They say these taste really good ever try one." She said. "No." He handed it to her and she took a bite. "There so good." "Is it?" He took a bite of hers. "So it is." "Get your own." "Make me." He continued to eat hers. "Your right." She took a cloth out. "What are you doing?" "I'm picking apples for everyone." She then reached for some but they were mostly out of her reach. She looked to Sephiroth then said cutely "can you help me please Sephiroth?" He did so. "Thank you she smiled. "Well I better get back I hope to see you again." She was then gone. "I'll hope too."

Walking home was taking much more effort then she thought. "Ugh… this is so heavy…" "Need some help?" "Axel!" She hugged him. "Nice to see you too Tsuki." He then smiled at her. "I missed you Axel." "Me too." He took it and began to walk with her she held his arm. "So are you here to take me away?" "No the organization thinks it's safer here for you here." "Oh…" You know the world's I been to haven't been easy." "Really?" "Yeah Halloween town it not an easy fix." "No that sounds like a bunch of fun." He laughed seeing her smile. "Well thanks Axel for carrying this for me." "No prob. What is it?" "Dumb apples… want one?" She put one in his hand. "Sure." Axel then put an arm around her. "Axel?" He then held he chin bringing her into a kiss. (Axel what are you?) "I'm sorry Tsuki I don't know what came over me." "It's okay Axel it's just a kiss." She touched her lips. "But it was my first." "I'm so sorry." "Its okay Axel." "I heard what happen to Saix." He laughed. "You slapped him?" "He deserved it." "I agree." "I have to go." "Okay but promise to come back." "Promise." He then let her go and kissed the top of her head. (Axel I think I love you can you feel the same?) He then left she whispered "Don't go…" But he was gone she turned only to see both Cloud and Leon. "Tsuki!" Leon walked up to her. "What where you doing with him?" "He's my friend." He's a Nobody!" "But I think I love him." Leon slapped her she fell against the ground only to stare up at him tears fell. "Nobodies can't feel love like we do understand?!" "No I don't see any difference." He slapped her once more. "You're just going to get hurt." He would have hit her again but Cloud held him back. "That's ENOUGH Leon." She got up and ran (Axel…) She ran. "Tsuki!" But she was gone.

Tsuki ran to that same cliff she "AXEL!" she knew he wouldn't hear but it was okay to try wasn't it tears ran down her face when she heard "Why are you crying Tsuki?" She looked away trying to hid her pain but he gripped her face and saw she was wounded. "What happened here?" "I fell… and you drank my potion" "I dislike lies." He lifted her up cradling her against his chest. "Who hit you?" "Leon…" "You can stay with me for a bit." "Wait Sephiroth." They vanished

Tsuki then found herself in a room. "What are you doing? Where am I?" "Stay here for a bit." "Hey just leave me alone…" He was gone. "I just want my Axel."

**Well I hope you like this chapter there will be one more chapter after this so till then please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo Strikersky**

**This will be the final chapter I hope you like it I'll be making a new stor soon I've already started but it will not be a sequal to this well thanks for reading this far. Enjoy the last chapter.**

The next day Sephiroth was entering her room he placed a hand on her face scanning it he had given her a potion earlier it seemed to be working. "This should heal soon." She nodded sullenly. "Want to do something today?" "No." "You could use fresh air." He lifted her seeing as she wasn't going to get up on her own.

They appeared in a nice grassy field where he placed her down. "Tell me what happened the other day who hurt you?" "…Leon" "Why?" "Because I fell in love… with someone he can't trust." He looked shocked for a moment... "Who?" "A nobody name Axel" –Slap- "What was that for Sephiroth?" He then forced her into a kiss. "Hey no let go!" She screamed he held her hands tightly. "I like you too…" "Huh. I'm sorry but I can't accept it was always him." She escaped from his grasp and ran straight into someone. "Nah. Axel what are you-" He gripped her (It can't be real no it's not.) She tried to escape "Let go." She cried. "Sh… Tsuki it's okay I promise." She looked up teary eyed. "Ax-el?" "Yes" He placed his head on top of hers and smiled slightly she only held in tighter. "I'm scared don't leave me… again Axel." "I'm not don't worry…" They then looked to see Sephiroth she hid behind him hiding her face against his chest. He looked at her face noticing the small bruise. "He hurt you." She looked away the nodded. Axel brought out his weapon. "After this okay I'll be there soon." He opened her a portal. "Promise?" "Promise." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

One week later Tsuki was resting on her bed she was resting on her bed. "Hey Tsuki." "Axel." "Have all your wishes come true?" "No not yet. Axel please tell me do you love me?" He looked hurt for a moment then said "A Nobody can't love you more than anyone should know that." "What about that kiss?" "…" "Did it mean nothing to you." "You don't get it, it can't mean more for you. Nobodies can't feel." "Your wrong Nobodies just deny that they can feel anything so they have an excuse when someone loves them." "You wouldn't understand Tsuki." He said harshly. "I've been trying to but every time I get to close you or anyone they push me away. I've tried everything to prove you don't need a heart to love but you're all so stubborn. When I talked with Demyx he said he'd met a girl named Aqua she loved to sing as much as he loved to play. What he didn't know was that he was in love, the look in his eyes they were filled with happiness. Then when I was with Zexion I noticed something was wrong and he told me he went to a library filled with a bunch of books that when a girl approached him she asked if he needed any help that she got him a library card. He told me he didn't know how to thank her so he just left. But even so he regretted it he felt guilt! Along with sadness... Then Luxord played poker at a bar and he lost. He met a girl who didn't even know how to play the game. When it happened he yelled and he didn't even know why it mattered but it was anger that got him going he started calling her Lady luck after that… I've been trying Axel I have but-…" Tears ran down her eyes for they weren't the only ones who wanted those feeling but they couldn't realize it for themselves they already had them. Axel stared at her "Tsuki I can't love you…" She opened the door. "You're so stupid Axel." She ran crying.

Axel thought (Why is it like this? A Nobody can't feel but yet why do I feel hurt, when she's happy I'm happy, and when she's with another man I can't stand it… But she deserves a man that can love her back. And yet I can't stay away from her. Because it she wants to love me I want to love her back.) "Tsuki."

Tsuki ran but Xemnas caught her. 'Where are you going Tsuki?" "Away." "Sorry to disappoint you Angel but you are needed." (You don't sound sorry.) She followed him into the room with the 13 chairs. She looked around and saw most of the members were hurt but she didn't know why. "Well Angel we've figured how to get our hearts and with you it's more than possible." "Why's a heart so important?" "We want to feel but I guess it's beyond your understanding." "How do you know you're not feeling now?" "Or hearts are not beating." "You know hearts are a lot like love you can't see it but you know it's there." Xemnas then took this chance to kiss her cheek. "A somebody like you can't possibly understand." "I'll do as you ask but let me see Axel one last time." "Request granted."

She then saw Axel walk toward her "What's going on?!" "Axel…" She smiled "I really do love you… With or without a heart… You were my first kiss please be my last." She kissed him. "Wait what did you mean by that Tsuki?!" He was held but by other he considered friends with tears in her eyes. Xemnas then said "This will be the end Angel…" He stabbed her. "Ka…" Blood dripped out of her mouth. Axel then escaped catching her before she fell. "Axel..?" "Tsuki calm down it okay you'll be fine." "No need to lie this is fine. I love you Axel…" her eyes closed. "What'd you tell her?" "Merely what needed to be heard she had to die for us to truly live…" "For WHAT?!" "Our hearts." He placed a hand on is heart to find no heartbeat. "You just don't understand we all had our hurts we just had to find the right person for it to beat for." Tsuki's head rested on Axel. "You never needed to hurt he she was just an Angel without her wings. Who wanted to help us nobodies she cared for us and I was too late to realize it…" Without another word they disappeared together.

One month later "So Tsuki are you almost done your book?" "Maybe…" She smiled slightly. Even though she smiled he knew it would be a long way till recovery… "So I'll take that as a yes." She smiled again "Here." He took it happily as she rested against him. "Do you mind?" "No." She yawned as he began to read it.

'Tsuki Sasori

My time here was fun I met Axel and the rest of the organization. I got have ice cream on top of the clock tower. Demyx played his Sitar for me and he let me sing too. Playing poker was especially fun when I won he isn't as good as they say but he is true to his word. Vexan taught me how to create healing potion's maybe he can teach me how to make something else. Talking to Larexen was fun she gave me tons of advice it taught me she's good at heart. I got to talk to Lexeaus even if I had to place him in a position to talk. Xigbar is real kind he even taught me to fire a gun and no matter what he say's I think he likes the name Xiggy. Xaldin loves Raygay music who knew. I stumbled into Marluxia's garden it was nice of him to give me a white rose. I finally realized what Zexion's always reading it all about the organization maybe next time he'll let me read it? Axel gave me flowers which made me happy and I forgave him he hugged back. I got to spend the day with Roxas he has no memory of the organization… yea he still manages to be friends with Axel but by meet again does he mean in the next life? I spent the day with Saix it was much scarier than I thought especially when he smiled. Destiny Island is great with Sora, Kairi, and Riku but I have no idea what Kairi could have meant I'm not in love with Riku… Hanging out with Aerith was wonderful I got to see her secret flower garden. This is the first time I ever heard Leon laugh and I am not clumsy… I got to hold Cloud's sword it was heavy but not lonely that it was like a heavy burden I can only imagine what it's like on Cloud's shoulders. I only watched Cloud and Sephiroth fought for a second and I couldn't stand it. I got to hang out with Sephiroth today. I guess he considers me as a friend since he took a bite of MY apple. Is it possible for me to fall in love with Axel? He kissed me does that mean he loves me back..? I asked Xemnas why a heart was so important. He only gave me a basic answer so they can feel but how do they know there not feeling right now? I finally got my love returned and I'm very grateful. If I had to guess the organization got their hearts back and I'm happy about it. It's about time I fulfilled my promise to Axel but maybe we can make another?

Last entrée

All I want now is to spend more time with Axel is that possible?

Tsuki Sasori…

Axel was just skimming the small white book but that's all he really wanted to read. He smiled at the young sleeping girl's "Tsuki? I love you." He almost put the back. "What's this?"

MY WISHES

Ice cream on the clock tower

Listen to Demyx play the sitar

Know about Zexion's book

Win a game of poker against Luxord

Help Vexan with his experiments

See Marluxia's flowers

Make Lexeaus talk

Learn how to shoot a gun with Xiggy

Make Saix smile

Ask Xaldin about his hair

Talk to Larexen

Hang out with Roxas

Ask Xemnas why a heart is important

Hold Cloud's sword

Become Sephiroth's friend

Make Leon laugh

See Aerith's garden

Go to Destiny Island with Sora, Kairi, and Riku

See that the organization heart's beat again

Fall in love

Receive love in return

Fulfill promise to Axel

Spend more time with Axel

I might not get this list all done but if I had to choose just one it would be I just want to spend more time with you Axel.

Axel held Tsuki in his arm's he kissed her. "I better get you back Tsuki…" She nuzzled her head into chest asleep. "But I want to spend more time with you too and let's keep it that way my only wish is stay with my lost Angel."

**Well this is the last chapter hope you enjoyed it well till next time**

**-Strikersky**


End file.
